Nation-roid World
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Dengan terus mengucek matanya. Arthur melihat dinding bangunan yg terlihat asing baginya. Dimana dia? Silakan di baca btw, ini fanfiction sudah saya re-fresh isinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Nation-roid World

**Summary :** Dengan terus mengucek matanya. Arthur melihat dinding bangunan yg terlihat asing baginya. Dimana dia? Silakan di baca ^^  
btw, ini fanfiction sudah saya re-fresh isinya.

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini mengandung alkohol 80% (?), OOC, OOT, **typo**, salah tulis *sama aja*, nista, bahasa ngawor (?)******  
**

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia hanya punya Hidekaz _sensei_-tercinta. *ditendang*

* * *

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Nation-roid World © ferrahetalia

* * *

**Nation-roid World : Chapter 1; I'm Stuck, dude!  
**

* * *

**Morning-at Arthur House**

Arthur melihat sekeliling. Langit-langit kamarnya yang semula bewarna putih, berubah menjadi hijau. Alis tebalnya yang nauzubillah (?) itu berkerut. Ia mengucek matanya memastikan. Tak ada yang berubah. ''Ah, sial- What Happen? Mom change my room?''

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland :**  
Dipanggil Arthur/Thur/Thor (?)  
Warga negara Inggris. Kulitnya putih. Alisnya yang tuebal masyallah ini (agak) suka ngomong kasar.  
Pairingnya yaitu koloninya, Alfred F. Jones, orang Amerika.

* * *

Drtt.. Drttt... Hapenya bergetar. Ia mengangkat hapenya dan melihat jam. Jam 06.57.  
''What de pak? (?) 7 am?'' ia pun segera membaca e-mail yang didapatnya.  
Dari Alfred. Isinya hanya permintaan untuk berkunjung. Arthur memperbolehkan- dengan terpaksa.  
Arthur bangun dari kasur asingnya dan segera membuat sarapan.  
''Oh, hey UK[e]-kuu~ Whats Up, Dude!''kata Alfred yang ternyata sudah datang.  
''Hoy, pret! Yang bener napa sih masuk ke rumah orang!'' teriak Arthur kesal.  
'' Ah, berisik lo, Thur.''  
Arthur & Alfred segera sarapan dan memakai sepatu untuk bersiap berangkat sebelum jam 07.30.  
Tiba- tiba, England melihat koran bertuliskan _'Berita Roid-News'_

_Seorang nation-roid telah memenangkan kejuaraan lari 7 meter! /buset /ciyus? /plak_  
_Ini dia rahasia pemenang rekor pertama lari 7 meter ini. bla bla bla_...

''UAPA?!'' teriak Arthur (lagi).  
''Apaan sih lo, Thur. Buruan berangkat, ah!'' omel Alfred yang sedang memperhatikan pairingnya yang sedang bingung itu.  
''Hoy, pret- Aku- Kita ini- apaan sih?'' tanya Arthur yang ragu-ragu. Dia blush- dan buang muka.  
''Halah, Thur, Thur. Udahlah gak usah sampe tersipu gitu. Kita 'kan Nationroid!'' rayu Alfred pada alis tebal. /author dibacok

Tak disangka. Arthur telah meninggalkan Alfred- sendiri- di rumahnya. Arthur yang (katanya) pelari cepat itu sudah berlari jauh dari rumahnya. Dan membuat Alfred kesal. Alfred-pun mengejar alis tebal dengan _ngos-ngos-_an.

"Hoy, Thooor! Tungguin! Lu denger 'kan gue tadi bilang apa?!'' teriak Alfred kesal sembari mengejar alis tebal.

**Arthur** : Udah, ah! Jangan panggil gue alis tebel lagi!  
**Author **: I, Iye.. Anu- Iye, Thur. /slap

Arthur berhenti. Kepalanya berputar 180 derajat. /buset. Salah. Maksudnya, Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat di belakang tampak Alfred yang mukanya kayak cucian gak kering. /duak. Arthur berkata dengan agak keras. ''Iya!'' Dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan.

**Di Sekolah.**

Arthur telah berpisah (?) dengan Alfred sewaktu di jalan tadi. Entah gimana dia bisa tahu jalan sampe sekolah. /dor  
Ia menghela nafas. Lalu meletakkan tas yang bertulis '**_No_ _Fear_**' di bangku (yang sepertinya) kosong. Ia melamun memikirkan nasibnya. Dan melihat sekitar.  
_Aha! Tanya Kiku, ah. Dia kan tau segalanya. _batin Arthur.

''Japan, boleh ya?'' ijin alis tebal pada pria lembut di depannya.

* * *

**Kiku Honda** **:**  
Berkulit putih. Rambut hitam legam dan bermuka kalem.  
Warga kenegaraan asli Jepang ini lembut, dan sopan.  
Emang sih, namanya kayak merk motor (?) tapi dia ini sopaaaaaan banget /dor

* * *

''Tentu.'' jawab Kiku dengan pelan.  
''Anu, itu. Gue mau tanya. Kamu tau manusia gak?'' tanya Arthur sambil tersipu- malu.

Kiku kaget. Kayaknya gak nyangka gitu deh /dor  
''Wah, ternyata anda juga manusia ya. Tentu saja saya tahu. Karena saya juga manusia. Anda pasti terjebak di Nationroid World juga, ya?''  
''UAPA!?'' teriakan yang barusan itu membuat Arthur jadi _spot_ penjuru kelas. ''Y-yang bener? Ciyus Miapah Enelan?'' /dor  
Kiku mengangguk. ''T-Tapi. Kamu kenal gue kan di dunia manusia?'' lanjut Arthur. Kiku mengangguk (lagi) dengan sopan.  
''Saya belum tahu ini dunia apa, Arthur-san. Dan juga belum tahu cara keluar. Saya akan informasikan anda kalau saya sudah tau.'' jawab Kiku. Lalu melahap _onigiri _kesukaannya sambil menawarkannya pada Arthur.

Arthur sudah puas dengan jawaban Kiku walau hanya sedikit. Paling tidak dia lega ada teman yang juga manusia. Tanpa diduga, Alfred datang dengan muka kusut dan seketika memeluk (baca: mencekik) Arthur dari belakang. Arthurnya sendiri jadi _megap-megap_ gak keruan.  
''Arthooorr! Teganya engkau meninggalkan diriku merana seorang diri di tengah jalan.'' *sfx: mobil lewat ''-belikan bulgel (baca: burger)'' lanjut Alfred merayu Arthur yang membuat Author muntah-muntah. ''Ogah.'' tegas Arthur.

**5 Hari Kemudian**

Arthur sedang memutar otaknya. Bingung. Pikirannya bertumpuk. Pandangan jauh. Jauuuhh sekali~ /plakplak  
Sampe-sampe dia gak nyadar kalo ada sosok Nation-roid yang berhadapan dengannya. _Pletak!_ Sentilan mendarat di dahi alis tebal. Dan itu membuatnya meringis. Terlihat di sana Kiku yang bingung melihat Arthur. ''Eh, eh, eh! Ma- maaf! Ada apa?'' teriak Arthur dengan spontan.  
''Oh, ini.'' Kiku menyodorkan kertas yang ia bawa tadi. Isinya, tentang Nation-roid world. Di sana tertulis bahwa Nation-roid itu permainan yang (masih) belum di-_release. _Arthur bingung, masa dia bisa terjebak di situ. Padahal dia gak maen, malahan Arthur gak tau tuh game.  
''Lalu cara keluarnya?'' tanya Arthur. Kiku terdiam. ''Maaf, Arthur-san, saya belum tahu.''  
Arthur mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

**Wah, wah. Udah selesai, ya chapter 1. /gak sadar /author sarap  
Bah, ya udahlah. Pamit dulu. Ditunggu chapter 2-nya ^^**

**Next : Chapter 2; Let me out, dude!**

* * *

**Yang Review, yang review. Silakan, silakan, silakan /makin sarap  
Holla, readers! Ayo review. I appreciate lho, review anda sekalian.  
Terima Kaseeh (?)  
-ferrahetalia  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Nation-roid World

**Summary :** Dengan terus rasa keingin-tau-an, England berhasil mengungkap apa itu Nation-roid! Mau tahu? Cekidot..

**Danger/ Wanted **: FICT ini mengandung alkohol 80% (?), OOC, OOT, **typo**, salah tulis *sama aja*, nista, bahasa ngawor (?)**  
**

**Rated **: T!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia hanya punya Hidekaz _sensei_-tercinta. *ditendang*

* * *

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya

Nation-roid World © ferrahetalia

* * *

**Nation-roid World : Chapter 2; Let Me Out, Dude!**

* * *

**Night. At Arthur House.**

Lagi-lagi Arthur memandangi kamar asingnya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat kamar itu. Terladang ia membuka lemari di sana, walaupun isinya bukan baju Arthur, tapi itu semua baju keinginan Arthur di dunia manusia. ''Hah, sudahlah, entar jadi gila gue mikirin ini mulu.'' desahnya. Arthur memutuskan untuk tidur. Dan author-pun ngeliatin Arthur bobo /dor

Arthur tak bisa tidur. Alias_ Insomnia_. /halah  
Ia beranjak dari kasur menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minuman kaleng dinginnya. Dengan langkah ter-_huyung-huyung_ (?), ia menyusuri dapur. Namun naas, ia menabrak author yang sedari tadi ngikutin Arthur.  
''Hoy, minggir lo!'' bentaknya pada author. /desh  
Arthur duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sembari menghabiskan minum. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur.  
Dan akhirnya, pagi datang.

**Di sekolah.**

_Hoam~_ Alfred menguap di depan Arthur. ''Hoy, pret! Lu sikatan gak sih?'' timpal Arthur. Alfred pun kesal pada Arthur. Tapi, ia tahu Arthur kelihatannya lebih kesal dari dia. Jadi, Alfred diam saja.  
Arthur beranjak dari kursinya. Sepertinya mau keluar, deh. (?) Alfred menghalanginya di depan pintu. ''Eits~ Mau ke mana? Sini aja tungguin US[eme]-mu di sini.  
Arthur makin kesal. Ia menghela nafas panjang. ''Dude, Let me out!'' timpal Arthur. Alfred membatu.  
Ternyata, Arthur pulang ke rumahnya. Ia membolos pada pelajaran terakhir. Ia bertemu Kiku di (tengah) jalan. _Lah, Kiku ngapain, sih? Ada mobil tuh._  
Tanpa babibu aiueo lagi, Arthur segera berlari menyeret Kiku ke trotoar. Kepala Kiku terbentur trotorar dan pingsan. Begitu juga dengan Arthur, ia pingsan karena tertabrak mobil tadi.

* * *

Sekarang, alis tebal makin bingung. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia berpikir, _pasti ini di rumah sakit Nation-roid._ Ia segera mengangkat badannya untuk duduk di kasur rumah sakit itu. Tapi, justru Arthur yang kaget, di sana tampak Alfred, Ludwig, Feli, Gilbert, Ivan dan Yao. Di sebelah kasurnya ada Kiku yang menoleh padanya. ''Sudah bangun, Arthur-san? Selamat Pagi.'' timpalnya.  
''Da. Udah bangun, ya, da. Kami nunggu lho, da.'' sahut Ivan dengan senyumnya yang membuat author merinding liatnya. ''Iya, masa lu gak bangun 11 hari. 11 hari, Thor!'' tambah Alfred yang membuat Arthur makin bingung 7 keliling.  
''Emangnya gue kenapa? Kiku juga? Gue nyelamatin Kiku 'kan, di tengah jalan?'' tanya Arthur. Semua yang di sana mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya.  
''Sok tau lo, Thor! Justru lo yang diselamatin ama Kiku.'' jawab Alfred menjelaskan.  
''Lho, kok? Kita manusia, ya?'' tanya Arthur lagi dan langsung di jawab semua yang di sana. ''Ha?''  
''Jelas, donk, aru~!'' jelas Yao. Arthur tersentak, dan menoleh Kiku. Kiku tersenyum pada Arthur.  
Ia bersyukur bisa kembali lagi ke dunia manusia. Ternyata, itu hanya mimpi Arthur dan Kiku belaka. Nation-roid itu gak ada.  
Adanya Nendoroid! Wahahahahahah~ /tawa evil author

Akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia kembali (?) /duak!

* * *

_**.F.i.n.**_

* * *

**Wadaw, Chapter 2 juga dah selesai. Ada apa ini?! Hah?! /makin sarap  
Endingnya emang agak 'gila' soalnya author kelupaan mau tulis apa dulu. /duar  
Tapi, paling nggak ada endingnya (?)  
**

* * *

**Yo, there.  
Yang review, yang review, yang review.  
Silakan, silakan, silakan.  
Wogh~ Saya hargai review anda lho. Bisa berupa aja aja, cash, kredit, juga bisa /desh  
Kritik, saran, atau review abal juga boleh.** **Asal jangan flame aja.  
Review, ya!  
-ferrahetalia_  
_**


End file.
